


Taking Care

by syredronning



Series: Draws Extended [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Post-Draws scene - Pike and his tribe taking care of Selek aka Spock!Prime. Won't make much sense without having read the series at https://archiveofourown.org/series/4583. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Spock Prime
Series: Draws Extended [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10715
Kudos: 4





	Taking Care

"Last time we met in Lunar One MedCenter, it was you visiting me," Pike says lightly as he pulls a chair close to Spock's bed. He eyes the gray-haired man on the bed, taking inventory. Besides looking a little pale-green, there are no visible leftovers of the shuttle accident. "How do you feel?"

"I feel acceptable," the Vulcan says stately. "And I intend to leave this institution today."

"The doctors told me you'd need another day. The radiation you were subjected to -"

"- is of no concern for a Vulcan metabolism."

Pike nods, but also notes the tense lines around the Vulcan's mouth and how tightly those long-fingered hands are folded, suggesting the pain the man's actually in. "Trust me, I feel with you and would rather smuggle you out than leave you here for another night. But you got everyone concerned, and I had to promise the doc that I'd make sure you'd take your time for a proper treatment."

Spock sighs softly. "The doctor will be my eternal doom, in any universe. He is not responsible for my well-being."

"No, you are. And it would be illogical to endanger your health with some emotionally driven decision only to risk a backlash. They'll all be here by tomorrow, and you wouldn't want them to find you back in intensive care, would you?"

"Who is coming?" Spock asks, rising a brow.

"The whole tribe," Pike says. "So you stay in bed for another twenty hours, and we'll make sure you'll be discharged into our care. Between the doc's professional opinion and certain people making puppy eyes, it shouldn't be a problem."

After a few seconds, the Vulcan inhales deeply and relaxes into the pillow. "I agree with your logic, Christopher, and will cease my resistance."

"Glad to hear that," Pike says. That the Vulcan gives in so quickly is a strong sign that he's far from recovery, but even McCoy agrees that Spock needs to get out of this place soon. Pike gets up and bends over to put a kiss on Spock's forehead. "I'll give you a call when I pick them up on the station."

"I shall be prepared," Spock murmurs, close to sleep but still awake enough to reach out for Pike. Their fingers briefly lace, the tips sliding against each other in the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss.

"Good night, Spock, from all of us."

There's no further answer, and Pike quietly leaves the room. He nods towards the doctor who's briefed him and then pulls out his comm.

"Dael? Put me on loudspeaker, I've got news… "


End file.
